


Waiting For You

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: After all these eons the archangel has finally fallen in love.  The problem is however pure his feelings are they appear to be unrequited.





	Waiting For You

What fresh hell was this? It seemed that no matter where he went or what he did he just couldn’t escape. He was an archangel! Sure, he had dalliances with humans but this ache in his chest, this incessant need to be near you, this was an emotion he had never experienced. When it first began he thought it might have been a curse. He had gone to Castiel for help as possibly the only angel who had some understanding of humans. After much research and several false diagnosis of the problem, Castiel had come to the conclusion that Gabriel was in fact completely, hopelessly in love. “That can’t be it. There must be some other explanation.” He had insisted. He couldn’t love you, it wasn’t right.

“Does every other woman pale in comparison to her? Do you find yourself thinking about her for no apparent reason? Do you want to know every little thing about her?” Castiel asked as he read the article in front of him, it’s amazing what can be found in teen vogue.

“We’ve gone through all this.” Gabriel sighed dramatically. “You know she makes me feel smarter and more attractive than everyone else in the room. I mean, I know I am often the smartest and most gorgeous person in the room anyway but when she looks at me it’s like I can’t breathe. I haven’t even flirted with someone else since I started feeling like this. What’s happening to me? How can I change this?” His beautiful almond eyes met his brothers desperate and pleading. He couldn’t continue like this. He was barely existing.

“I have no real experience of love. Perhaps we should consult with Sam?” Cas posited, feeling very much out of his depth.

“NO!” Gabe's eyes went wide and he shook his head emphatically. If this really was ‘love’ then he didn’t want anyone else to know. He could get through this, find some way to stop these feelings.

“Have you tried talking to her about this? Perhaps that would help.” Castiel suggested with a frown. His internet research was proving unfruitful and he sensed his brothers growing desperation.

“I can’t talk to her. I physically can’t talk to her about this. I spend my time looking forward to seeing her, any day that I get to spend time with her is the best of my entire existence and when she gets hurt I just want to eviscerate whoever did it. When I’m not with her I miss her. I tell her things Cas, things I would never tell anyone and I know she would keep my secrets, even if Lucifer himself tortured her. I drop everything when she calls. I left quite an important meeting because she wanted to know if she should wear her red or her black top on some date she was going on. The thought of her socialising with anyone other than him irked him, had him sulking for days. He wanted to tell her to wear the black one because he knew that although she looked good in that top she looked absolutely stunning in the red but he could never steer her wrong or lie to her. I would give her everything, I would give up everything if she asked me to. I would give her the whole world but she won’t take it from me.” He sighed and sank back into the chair he was sitting in, running his hand over his face in defeat.

It had been six months since his conversation with Castiel. 183 days. 4386 hours and each one as excruciatingly painful as the last. If he was being completely honest the endless stabbing pain in his chest was getting worse. He had sat back and watched you get closer and closer to that nobody. At first, he had hoped this guy would not hold your attention, that it was just a fling but it was becoming more obvious that this wasn’t the case. This ‘lesser mortal’ had no idea what you really did, who you really were but anytime you spoke about Jake, or whatever his name was, your face lit up and Gabriel knew he had missed any chance he may have had. When had everything turned around? Dropping into the bunker earlier today he had found you surrounded by boxes. You were packing up, ready to shack up with this, this boy. He had immediately stormed off to find Dean. Surely he would put a stop to this ridiculousness. “You’re just letting her leave?” He spat out in disbelief as he stomped into the library where Dean and Sam had been deep in discussion.

“Hello to you too.” Dean raised an eyebrow, already sick of whatever bullshit this was.

“You are sitting in here while she is packing to leave. You are okay with her putting herself in such obvious danger? Here I was thinking you two actually cared about her.” He was barely concealing his anger, his fists clenched at his sides and his jaw set as his nostrils flared.

“She’s getting out Gabe. Jake is a good guy and she has a real shot. I’m not gonna be the one to stand in her way. She knows she’s always got a place here with us but she has a shot at real happiness.” Dean threw back at him. Each word was like a knife in his heart. She was happy, she was leaving this life, she was leaving him.

He made his way back to your room and watched silently from the doorway. You had your earbuds in and your back to him, no idea you were under surveillance. He wished he could step forward, tell you that he would give you his whole world, all you needed to do was to accept his love for you and he would give you everything you ever wanted, it was all waiting for you. As he gazed at you sadly he realised that that was exactly what Jake was offering you. 

He knew you had to go your own way, that you had to live your own life and that life did not include him. At least not in the way he wanted it to. His future would be a lonely one and he knew he would spend every day listening for you, looking out for you. His usual sparkle was a little dulled these days as he suffered from a sort of homesickness for a home he could never return to, a home which never really was. You had changed his life and he knew he would spend the rest of eternity with an empty space in his heart that would only have been filled by you.


End file.
